in a large-sized work vehicle, an operator's compartment is disposed at a high position. For this reason, an access system is provided so that an operator can access the operator's compartment. The access system includes a foldable climbing apparatus, such as a ladder.
An access system for such a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2008-546576 (PTD 1).
The access system described in the above document includes access stairs, banisters, and handrails. The banisters are attached to the access stairs. The handrails are attached to the body of a work vehicle.
The access stairs is rotatable between an in-use posture and a folded posture. The access stairs is inclined relative to a horizontal plane when in use, and stands when folded.